


Colour of Our Changes

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Series: Colour Of Our Lives [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit, Soulmate AU, Yurio is 15 but they only kiss cause these boys soulmates, YurioxOtabek, colour of your soul spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: The opposite end of the phone call Yuuri Received in Barcelona.





	Colour of Our Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Yurio is 15 here, but nothing explicit happens, they only kiss.  
> Cause you know, finding your soulmate in this au is a big deal.  
> Some updates about Our Promise Kept after the fic!  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Otabek had asked Yuri to be his friend, it had been a happy but unexpected shock. The stoic Kazakh boy would have been intimidating to the smaller Russian...if he wasn’t the ice tiger of Russia. He found he enjoyed listening to Otabek talk, his deep rough voice actually felt musical, as cliche as that sounded, and he thought the way his hair rustled in the wind was angelic and...he wasn’t quite sure if he should be thinking like that about another guy, especially considering their cultures. 

“Yuri?” He asked suddenly.

“Huh?! What?!” The blonde gasped, he didn’t realise he’d been staring in silence for five minutes.

“I asked if you were ok.”

“Ye-yeah…” He blushed, looking away.

“You sure? Your face is red. Your Dads and coaches would kill me if you got sick.” He pressed a hand to his head.

“They're not my Dads! And really, it's fine.” He pulled away, trying not to look like his head was spinning.

What the hell was wrong with him!? Why was he feeling so odd about Otabek, he'd just got to know the guy, they'd just become friends, and his stupid emotions were going to ruin that! Yuri was forced to a halt as Otabek crouched in front of him, checking his forehead until then blonde batted him off.

“I said I'm fine!”

“Can I at least take you to a bathroom? I'm worried.” He sighed.

“Fine, god whatever! What are you my mother?”

Otabek only smiled at that, taking him by the hand and leading him over to a shockingly clean public restroom. At least he'd be able to wash his face, he figured it was better than arguing the issue. The water felt nice and cool against his skin, and it let him calm down a little about everything. He remembered when he was younger that Viktor had told him a little about relationships outside of Soulmates, that you know when you've found the right person for it. Your heart beats faster, check, your face heats up, check, and you spend a lot of time spacing put around them, check. Yuri groaned quietly, how could his feelings betray him like this!?

“Are you feeling better?” The taller boy asked.

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry about tha-” He turned around and froze.

Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong, and it was either with him or with Otabek, he wasn’t sure which. His eyes...his eyes had changed. Yuri felt like he was about to be sick but...it looked like Otabek was feeling the same. 

“Yu-Yuri…?” He mumbled.

“My...my eyes…?! What’s happening!?” Yuri started to panic.

“I...I don’t...Yuri calm down!”   
  
“I need...need to ask...someone...something….it all looks different…!”

“Yuri!” He grabbed his shoulders and held him. “Look at me. Tell me, what’s going o-”

They stared at each other, eyes wide and full of panic. To Yuri, Otabek’s eyes had gone from black, to a deep brown. To Otabek, Yuri’s eyes went from grey, to a beautiful burning green. The fact was that neither of them could explain why is what frightened them, but Yuri managed to pull himself together enough to get something done.

“I...I’m gonna call Katsuki. He’ll know…”

The phone rang a few times, and he turned away from Otabek, not wanting him to see his face now. He felt a little embarrassed for freaking out on him like that, but everything was moving so fast and he didn’t understand why. Things were brighter now, nothing looked as it should and it unnerved him.

“ _ Hello? _ ” He said upon answering.

“Katsuki I...I need help. Like...soon.” 

He hadn’t realised how small and terrified his voice would sound when he spoke, it almost shocked him. Yuri head the Japanese man on the other end of the line breath in a little, and it was clear he could tell something was wrong.

“ _ Ok, take a deep breath. Have you called Yakov or Lilia? _ ”

“They can't help me, I just...I'd never thought I'd say this but I need your help.”

“ _ Ok… _ ” There was silence for a while, as if he was trying to think what to say. “ _ Where are you, Viktor and I can come and get you." _

“No! _ ”  _ He gasped. “I mean...I am safe...I'm just confused.”

“ _ Are you alone? _ ” Yuuri asked, and the blonde could tell that Viktor had told him to ask that.

“N-no...I’m with Otabek Altin. You know...the skater from Kazakhstan?”

“ _ Did something happen? _ ” The Japanese man’s voice was drenched in concern..

“I...I think there's something wrong with my eyes…! _ ” _

He heard Yuuri paused. The small Russian hated the silence between them, what if it was something life threatening?! What if...what if he wouldn’t be able to compete!?

“Otabek? Is it the same for you? You looked panicked?” He whispered.

“Ye-yeah...I think there’s something wrong too…” The Kazakh boy bit his lip.

“Otabek says it's the same for him too...Katsuki...i'm kind of scared…”

Yuri really wanted the older skater to understand why he came to him for this. If he went to Yakov or Lilia, they may stop him skating, as would any of his rinkmates which included Viktor. His grandfather was in Russia and wouldn't be able to do anything. Yuuri was the only one he could go to, he needed to be able to trust him for this.

“ _ Yuri. Can you see? Describe what's in front of you. _ ”

He described The bathroom around him, though he wasn’t exactly sure what use it’d do. He looked around, describing the walls, the doors, the floor, but none of it seemed to give Yuuri the answer he was looking for. 

“Oh. And there's a blue sink.” He finished.

“ _ What did you just say? _ ”

“The sink is blue. Did you suddenly go deaf? _ ” _

“ _ No just...put Otabek on, ask him to describe things. _ ”

The Kazakh skater took the phone, put it on speaker, and he went into much more detail, which included more colours. That's when they heard the man on the other end of the phone let out a quiet gasp. The two teens looked at each other in confusion.

“ _ Can you tell me exactly what you were doing when your eyes went funny? _ ” Yuuri asked.

“Katsuki everything looks weird. I was just looking at Otabek, our eyes met and suddenly...Otabek? What is it? _ ” _ looked up at the taller boy, who had just choked on his breath.

Yuuri chuckled, as Yuri watched Otabek’s eyes widen. He took a deep breath and leaned in closer to the blonde’s ear..

“Um...Yuri...I think we're...um...Soulmate s…”

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he realised what Otabek was saying. Soulmates...as in...oh...Oh!

“O-oh...I...um… _ ” _ Yuri blushed furiously.

“ _ I'll just leave you two to it then? _ ” 

“Ye-yeah...sorry Katsuki...didn't...didn't realise… _ ” _

“ _ It's fine. Good luck tomorrow. _ ”

“Da… _ ” _

He hung up and looked at Otabek. Soulmates...actual real life Soulmates. The blonde knew he’d been drawn to the dark haired boy since they met but...Soulmates? Would they be ok with that? They’d barely just become friends and now they were apparently meant to be paired forever?

“Um...Yuri…?” Otabek muttered.

“Yeah?”

“You probably won't be believe me...but I've actually liked you for a long time? Since Yakov’s summer camp I guess…” He was blushing like mad.

“What..really!?”

“Yeah I...I never thought we were Soulmates...i'll be honest the thought never crossed my mind.”

Despite his shaking legs, Yuri steppes closer to him, not moving away or flinching when the Kazakh skater put his hands on the blonde’s hips.

“Lemme guess, you didn't say anything cause you thought I was straight?” A small smirk played on his lips.

“Ye-yeah.”

“идиот” He muttered, leaning in a little, resting his hands on in chest.

“I speak Russian Yura. Don’t call me an idiot.” He brought his fingers to his lips. 

“Shut up…” He sighed, leaning in the rest of the way.

The press of their lips was soft, gentle and scared, perfectly describing the way they were both feeling. This was new, neither of them were really sure what would happen next. They were Soulmates, but they knew they didn’t have to follow that. Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn’t, but right now the two of them were wrapped up in their own world, kissing in a small Public Bathroom in Barcelona.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Our Promise Kept will still be on hiatus, especially since I'm moving again a week yesterday.  
> In all honesty, some time away from it has been good.  
> I've gone back to other stories, refound fandoms I'd fallen out of, and just generally regained confidence in my writing again.  
> It may not be this or next week, but I am planning on getting an update schedule for it soon.  
> Maybe not on Saturday's though...cause it was a lot to remember on top of recording and uploading for my youtube channel.


End file.
